


It Looks Pretty on You

by savagemockingbird



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Non-Binary Yuri Leclerc, Pining, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), They/Them Pronouns for Yuri Leclerc, YuriAshe Week (Fire Emblem), angst if you squint, yuri does ashe's makeup. that's it honestly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: They lean in closer, and Ashe has no idea how he’s still alive at this point. He feels the brush run along his lids but all he can focus on is Yuri and how close they are, how their breath smells like mint and their gloss makes their lips shine. His thoughts are nothing but Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.Yuri and Ashe reunite at a 'class reunion' after spending over a year apart.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: YURIASHE WEEK 2020





	It Looks Pretty on You

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i feel like i havent written for fire emblem in forever but yuriashe is my fav pairing so i just had to write for their week! this is for day six, and the prompt was makeup!

Post-war life had kept Yuri busier than they had been when they were looking after abyss twenty-four seven. 

Controlling the underworld was harder than it would seem, apparently, but they always ended up with nobles wrapped around their finger. Whether that was because Yuri was good at bargaining, or because the nobles had been threatened, nobody would ever know. Controlling black markets and having cash in their pockets meant being able to help those who they sheltered in Abyss.

So colour them surprised when the king of Faerghus tells them that they’re having a  _ class reunion  _ and that he would be incredibly happy if Yuri could be there.

A year. Over a year since peace had been declared and Yuri had shut themselves in trying to help their people. After a bit of hesitance, they write back, telling Dimitri they will be there.

Colour them even more surprised when everyone from the Blue Lions class rushes to the castle entrance to practically tackle Yuri into a cuddle puddle that leaves them all laughing on the pavement. Annette had been the one who had seen them first, shouting their name, and the pack followed.

Yuri wasn’t left behind. Yuri had a family in them. Oh, how the thought makes them want to cry.

Dimitri leads them to one of the many empty rooms occupying the castle. Yuri notes all of the remodelling that had happened after the war. Their nose crinkles at the thought of Cornelia’s disgusting decor, and it’s almost as if Dimitri can tell what they’re thinking because one look at Yuri’s scrunched up face has him laughing.

Excitement and anxiety thrum in Yuri’s veins that night as they lay awake on plush sheets and pillows. It had been so long since they had slept in a proper bed-moving around constantly meant making a few sacrifices after all. They stare up at the ceiling, contemplating what the next few days would bring.

But above all, Yuri hopes they will see  _ him _ again.

***

Whatever star Yuri had wished on had heard them, because Ashe knocks on the door to their room the following knight.

They’re in the middle of tugging their blouse over their head when they crack the door open and are met with Ashe’s smiling face. He stands there momentarily before Yuri raises an eyebrow and asks, “Well, are you going to come in?”

“Yeah, sorry!” Yuri laughs quietly at Ashe’s squeak as he enters the room and looks around. “You know, it’s kind of strange we’d meet again in a place like this.”

“What, fancy as hell?” Yuri replies. Ashe laughs, moving to sit down at the edge of Yuri’s bed. “This place isn’t meant for street thieves, sparrow.”

“I guess,” Ashe says softly. “But we can enjoy it. Just this once.”

“Yeah. I guess we can.”

Silence washes over them, the only sound filling the room being Yuri’s heels clicking against the floor as they move around to get their makeup bag out from their other belongings. They set it on the dresser and Ashe tilts his head, watching with borderline fascination as Yuri’s hands move around skillfully.

They’re halfway done applying mascara when Ashe speaks up. “Yuri? Could you, uh, maybe try putting that on me?”

Ashe watches their movement stop. They watch him through the dresser mirror. “Seriously? You want my help with  _ makeup? _ ”

“Yeah,” Ashe says, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. “It’s stupid, probably. But it looks really nice on you, so I figured, maybe you’d make me look nice too?”

Yuri snickers, closing the mascara before pushing themselves out of the dresser chair. “You’re already pretty enough on your own, you know.”

“Oh, uh… thank you.”

“No need to be so awkward about it,” Yuri says. They move around again, making their way to the bed. They hum slowly before speaking up again. “Lie on your back.”

Ashe looks like he wants to question their decision, but he does what Yuri says. Yuri sits down at the edge before moving closer, and the next time Ashe blinks, they’re on his lap. He lets out what Yuri is pretty sure is a gasp (they have no idea, but it sounded more like a squawk if they were being honest) and his face is so red Yuri wants to laugh.

“What are you-!?”

“Don’t be weird about this, sparrow,” Yuri says, opening the mascara bottle again. “Just keep your eyes open.”

They lean in closer, and Ashe has no idea how he’s still alive at this point. He feels the brush run along his lids but all he can focus on is Yuri and how close they are, how their breath smells like mint and their gloss makes their lips shine. His thoughts are nothing but Yuri, Yuri, _ Yuri. _

He wants to say something but words fail him, and Yuri is pulling back, scrutinizing their work. They hum, pleased with themselves, and move closer again to work on Ashe’s other eye. He thinks he can smell some sort of perfume, and his stomach is doing flips at this point because they make him so nervous but it feels too damn good.

He doesn’t want them to leave. He knows he will probably never see them again after this dinner is over.

But when they pull away for the last time, Ashe can’t tell them not to go. They help him up off the bed and his head spins, lungs filled with Yuri’s perfume. They smile at him, so genuine and pleased it makes Ashe’s heart ache with want.

“Well?” Yuri asks. “You’re joining me, right?” 

Ashe can do nothing but nod. “I’m right here.”

And when Yuri holds out their hand for Ashe to grab, he wishes he could tell them he never wants to let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you ever wanna swing by and say hi, im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter!


End file.
